Alas rotas
by yunianora
Summary: Unas alas rotas volverán a alzarse, y entre sus plumas ensangrentadas renacerá un amor prohibido por el Destino. Una rosa blanca será la clave contra el Apocalipsis...


_Alas rotas_

Capítulo 1

Recuerdo

Una leve brisa acarició sus alas invisibles y le provocó un ligero escalofrío. Paseó su vista por el parque en el que estaba, recorriendo con sus ojos azules cada pétalo de las bellas flores que adornaban el mullido césped. Respiró hondo, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en una rosa blanca. Algo lo impulsó a levantarse y recoger la flor entre sus manos. Cayó en la tentación y paseó sus dedos por los preciosos y pálidos pétalos. Decididamente, aquella flor le habría gustado a ella. Conjuntaría a la perfección con su rostro angelical, sus ojos de color azul pálido y su largo, ondulado y sedoso cabello rubio. Sí, sería una combinación perfecta, si ella siguiese viva.

Cerró los ojos y el dolor atravesó su cuerpo como una daga y luchó consigo mismo para no rendirse a él. Habían pasado ya tres siglos, y seguía sin poder olvidarle. Recordaba el día en el que ella había aparecido como si en vez de haber pasado más de trescientos años fuesen un par de horas. Aquel bebé de pocos meses, dormido en una cuna, con sus rechonchas y bonitas manos apretadas en un único puño. Había aparecido de repente en el cielo, con un fuerte destello de luz y sin ninguna clase de explicación. No tenía padres, ni nada que se le pareciese. Simplemente, un bebé ángel había aparecido en su jardín, justo entre las rosas blancas. Justo en ese momento todos los ángeles se habían acercado a ver al bebé, y cuando éste abrió sus ojos azules, mirándolos sin temor alguno, se dieron cuenta de que había sido obra de Dios.

La llamaron Clarissa y acordaron que Castiel la cuidaría, ya que había aparecido en su estancia. Pasaron los años, y cada día la joven ángel los sorprendía más. No sólo por sus habilidades increíbles para la lucha, ni por su fuerte poder, ni por su sentido de la justicia, ni porque era casi perfecta; no, lo más sorprendente era su intenso amor por los humanos y por la vida. Por todo ello, el día en que cumplió veinte años Castiel se dio cuenta de que la amaba.

El ligero viento evocó en su rostro la sensación de cuando ella lo acariciaba con sus delicados y finos dedos. Y en sus labios pareció volver a nacer aquel fuego interno de cuando se besaban.

Pero el ángel abrió repentinamente los ojos, recordando lo más notable de Clarissa: Estaba muerta.

En sus oídos resonó el eco del grito que había hecho temblar al cielo entero. Las imágenes se agolparon en su mente, con el desgarrador sonido del dolor como música de fondo. Clarissa de rodillas en el suelo, con el rostro desencajado y las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas. En frente de ella, Destino despidiéndose mientras esbozaba una tétrica sonrisa. Clarissa había conseguido salvar de una muerte injusta a aquel humano, pero su amor por la obra de Dios y su sentido de la justicia le habían jugado una mala pasada. Y en su espalda, sus alas blancas se caían a pedazos. Cuando ya no quedó nada de ellas, desapareció de la nada, dejando como único recuerdo de su existencia un charco de sangre en el que flotaban miles de plumas blancas destrozadas.

Desde ese momento, nunca más la había vuelto a ver.

La había buscado por todas partes, albergando la esperanza de encontrarla. Sabía que Clarissa era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar aquello, y que se había convertido en una humana al perder sus alas. Pero pasado un siglo Castiel perdió todas sus esperanzas. Si bien seguía viva, al dejar de ser un ángel habría muerto por la edad.

Apretó las manos en puños, rompiendo la rosa entre sus dedos. Sus pétalos blancos rotos se alejaron flotando en el aire, heridos de muerte.

—Castiel.

El ángel se giró para ver a quien lo había llamado. Balthazar estaba en frente a él, con una extraña mueca en su rostro habitualmente divertido por la ironía.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le respondió el interpelado, con gesto serio.

—Creo que la encontré... —murmuró Balthazar, bajando la vista.

—Has dicho eso demasiadas veces, y todas fueron fallidas.

—Esta vez es cierto, Castiel. Es ella, la he visto. Tienes que creerme. ¿Acaso dudas de mí? —le replicó, mirándolo fijamente.

Castiel tomó aire y se lo pensó. Por supuesto que confiaba en Balthazar, quizás no fuese el ángel más justo o honesto, y sus métodos no eran los mejores, pero jamás le mentiría. Asintió secamente con la cabeza y dejó que el otro ángel lo transportase hasta el lugar en el que afirmaba haber encontrado a Clarissa. Era imposible que siguiese viva. Tenía que estar muerta.

¿Oh no?

Todas sus dudas se disiparon al aparecer en medio del bullicio de una ciudad que reconoció como rusa. Allí, en medio de todas aquellas personas, estaba ella. A pesar de que los cabellos rubios y los ojos claros eran rasgos típicos de las personas del norte, destacaba como nadie con su bello y angelical rostro observando un ramo de rosas blancas que vendía una anciana en un pequeño puesto. Ambas sonrieron mientras conversaban un rato, y cuando ya parecía que Clarissa se marchaba, la viejecita se levantó y le regaló una rosa. La joven al principio la rehusó y le ofreció dinero por ella, pero la anciana negó y le susurró al oído unas palabras que hicieron que la rubia la mirase sorprendida. La amable anciana le puso la mano sobre el brazo y le volvió a hablar en voz baja. Clarissa clavó sus ojos en la bella flor que le había regalado y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa. Castiel no lo dudó ni un sólo segundo, era ella. Nadie podía ser tan feliz como ella por el simple hecho de mirar una rosa blanca. Y si alguna duda quedaba aún en el ángel, se disipó por completo cuando la joven veinteañera levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Entreabrió los labios y murmuró algo, hizo un amago de acercarse a él pero algo la detuvo y contempló con miedo la mano de la anciana, que la aferraba con fuerza del brazo. Su rostro miedoso miró por última vez a los dos ángeles que estaban al otro lado de la calle con la súplica gravada en sus ojos claros, Castiel y Balthazar intentaron hacer algo, pero una fuerza invisible los transportó lejos de allí.

Aparecieron delante de una casa vieja de madera, perdida en la mitad de un frondoso y oscuro bosque estadounidense. En las ventanas estaban pintados unos extraños símbolos con pintura roja. Allí estaban los Winchester y Bobby.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó Balthazar a Castiel, con desconcierto.

—No hay muchas personas que nos puedan echar así de un lugar, y sabes tan bien como yo quiénes son —le respondió el otro ángel mientras apretaba los puños en un intento de aplacar su ira— Estaba ahí, Balthazar. Debería estar muerta, pero estaba ahí. Era ella. Y nos estaba suplicando ayuda, ¡si fuese más fuerte podría haber hecho algo!

—No es culpa tuya, Castiel, y lo sabes. No podíamos hacer nada contra la fuerza que nos trajo hasta aquí. Mientras no encuentres el Purgatorio, no tienes casi ninguna oportunidad contra Rafael.

Las palabras fueron un fuerte golpe para Castiel, pero sabía que Balthazar tenía razón. A pesar del trato que había hecho con Crowley, seguía siendo débil frente a Rafael.

—Estás en lo cierto, Balthazar. Pero... ¿por qué Rafael nos apartó de Clarissa? Si ella siguiese siendo un ángel podría ser potencialmente poderosa contra él, además de que estoy casi seguro de que nos apoyaría a nosotros. Pero ella ahora es humana, aunque sea inmortal.

—¿Inmortal?

—Si no lo fuese no seguiría viva, ¿o me equivoco? —le replicó Castiel. Balthazar negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón—. ¿Por qué me aparta de ella? Y, ¿cómo es que no la habíamos encontrado en todo este tiempo?

—Esas son demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Pero tienes razón al formulártelas.

—¿Y si no es cierto lo que nos contaron de ella? —habló repentinamente Castiel, con un gesto preocupado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le replicó Balthazar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sabes bien. Dijeron que Destino le había roto las alas y la convirtiera en humana por contradecirla sobre si aquel humano merecía vivir o no. Clarissa era muy poderosa, no más que Rafael, pero sí como yo. Y piensa en su aparición, fue el único caso que tuvimos de un bebé ángel que apareciese así porque sí en el jardín del cielo de un ángel. Además, estaba entre las rosas blancas.

—Que significan pureza... —coincidió Balthazar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Exacto, ¿y si es un plan de Dios... ? ¿Y si es ésta la señal que necesitaba?

Un ruido frenético en la casa interrumpió las preguntas del ángel, que se calló rápidamente.

—Deberíamos irnos... —dijo Balthazar mientras retrocedía.

—No, tengo curiosidad por ver qué gana Rafael trayéndonos aquí.

—Castiel...

—Debo volver a intentar que lo entiendan, Balthazar —le replicó él, mientras sus ojos brillaban con convicción.

—Lo único que entendemos es que nos traicionaste, Castiel.

Ambos ángeles se giraron para mirar como Dean, Sam y Bobby los observaban desde la puerta abierta de la casa.

—Chicos, dejad que me explique. Confiad en mí —les pidió Castiel.

—¿¡Te atreves a pedirnos que confiemos en ti, traidor! —le respondió Dean con el rostro contraído en una mueca de desprecio, pero los dos ángeles pudieron apreciar que aquello le dolía tanto como a ellos.

—Crowley sigue vivo, y pretendéis abrir las puertas del Purgatorio. No puedes pedirnos que permitamos eso, Castiel —le dijo Sam, que no mostraba unas emociones tan intensas como las de su hermano.

Bobby se limitó a observar a los dos seres divinos con rostro imparcial.

—Largo de aquí —murmuró.

Castiel y Balthazar compartieron una mirada cómplice y el segundo se desvaneció. El ángel miró una última vez a los Winchester y a Bobby, suplicante, pero Dean negó con la cabeza y eso fue lo último que necesitó para desaparecer.

Destino observó a Rafael, que estaba sentado en el sillón de cuero de su cielo.

—Se ha negado, Rafael —le dijo ella con voz seria.

—¿Incluso después de prometerle que recuperaría sus alas y su condición de ángel? —le replicó él, desconcertado.

—Sí.

—¿Hiciste lo que te ordené en ese caso?

—Sí —volvió a repetir ella.

—¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Se negó y dijo que advertiría a Castiel. Le cerré la boca, pero ya sabes lo firme que es.

—Aún le ama... —comentó Rafael en voz baja, casi para sí mismo.

—Sí —repitió Destino nuevamente—. Gritó mucho y sangró como la humana que es —su voz cambió al pronunciar "humana" y sonó como un insulto, mientras su rostro se modificaba para dejar ver una mueca de asco—, pero no aceptó trabajar para nosotros.

—Entonces habrá que cambiar de táctica... Los humanos nos serán muy útiles esta vez... —le respondió Rafael, mientras se levantaba del sillón y esbozaba una sonrisa irónica.


End file.
